I remember
by wo-notice
Summary: Season 2 - Hayato remembers when he first met Ryu, he didn't like him at all.


**It just sort of came to me, well the very last scene did and the rest just sort of grew out of it XD**

**I'm sorry if it's a bit incoherent, but I'm pretty tired and I'm not too good with grammar or spelling and have the habit to miss out words even though I've checked and rechecked so many times lol**

**Um well I should warn you that there is swearing, a fail fight scene and mentions of sex. **

**But it isn't graphic so it is still rated T (I think anyway)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen or the characters Hayato and Ryu. I do however own Akanishi Jin and Kamenashi Kazuya lol I kidnapped them and force them to work as sex slaves mwahahahaha...wouldn't that be awesome though *_***

**Hehem anyway hope you enjoy the fic ^_^**

When Hayato first met Ryu he hated him, the smaller boy carried an air of elegance and searing indifference. Everything Ryu did was so perfect, everyone clambered over themselves to get on his good side. Of course all Ryu did was give them a scrutinising gaze before shrugging them off and ignoring all of their pathetic attempts. The boy may look feminine and weak but Hayato knew better, when Hayato challenged Ryu the other had effortlessly beat him and then walked off as if nothing had happened. Hayato was left on the ground gazing after him, the swaying hips had grasped his attention and he was pretty sure Ryu knew exactly what he was doing.

With his reputation in ruins and his classmates laughing at him behind his back, Hayato's pride was shattered. He spent the next few weeks sulking and concocting plans to ruin the oh so perfect Odagiri Ryu. Often those plans would turn out as something innocent like blowing off his head with a shotgun or pushing him off a building. However at night those plans would fly away as he dreamed of how to truly ruin the younger boy and although he wouldn't like to admit it, he enjoyed those dreams to the fullest. Even after he woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and either sticky or hard as a rock, although he was pretty exhausted he couldn't go back to sleep and so he had developed the habit of going for a walk during the night.

It was during one of these nightly walks that Hayato saw Ryu. The other was walking briskly and kept looking behind him. Hayato frowned, wondering what made him so paranoid, and followed although he had to keep diving behind walls and other people whenever Ryu turned around.

Hayato had been following the smaller boy for a while now and he was starting to get tired when Ryu suddenly stopped. Hayato stopped also and quickly looked around to find a hiding place but he couldn't find any. He had now noticed that Ryu had taken him to a field. Looking up he found himself face to face with the angry looking red head and he winced internally.

"Why are you following me?" The smaller boy was standing just a few feet away from Hayato and he had his hands on his hips, looking even more feminine than an actual woman. He shuffled awkwardly under the harsh gaze and poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, not really knowing why he followed the other.

Ryu stood patiently waiting for Hayato's answer and he moved to cross his arms. Hayato felt as though it was his mother standing in front of him and he sighed in resignation before locking gazes with the younger man. He furrowed his brows in determination and he his fists clenched at his sides.

"I want to fight you again" Hayato stared straight ahead not shifting his gaze for a moment. Ryu raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked before shooting forward to punch Hayato.

Not expecting such a fast reaction Hayato took the blow and stumbled away in surprise. Ryu followed him and retracted his fist to hit again however Hayato caught the fist mid way and he punched the boy in the stomach. Winded, Ryu was completely vulnerable to attack and Hayato took the advantage. He hooked the smaller one across the jaw and Ryu fell onto the grass. Both of the boys were panting and Hayato wiped at the blood tricking down his jaw. Even covered in dirt and completely messed up Hayato had to admit the other looked good and he couldn't stop himself from remembering his dream. Noticing his lack of attention Ryu tripped Hayato over and the two boys wrestled for some time before Hayato squealed in indignation. Ryu was straddling him and looking completely unsure and surprised at the reaction; Hayato however was covering his collarbones protectively and glaring at the boy on top of him.

"Seriously? You're ticklish?" Ryu's eyebrow was raised again as he took in the sight of the older boy underneath him. His hair was messy and covering parts of his face, his eyes were deep and Ryu was sure he could stare at them forever. His jaw was strong and he had a perfect nose, unlike Ryu whose nose was crooked. But the thing that kept Ryu's attention the longest were Hayato's plump lips: they were chapped and bitten to shreds, but when Hayato's tongue darted out to slowly lick his lips Ryu's gaze followed the pink muscle and he couldn't take his eyes off it.

The lay there for a while just staring at each other however they broke their gazes when they heard bins being kicked around. There were a bunch of delinquents sauntering towards them and they leered at the couple.

"Oi oi oi, what do we have here? Lovers? How about we show you just how to have a good time sweet heart" Hayato couldn't contain the bubble of laughter that had risen up his throat. Ryu glared at him before turning his attention to the intruders and given them his infamous cold gaze. He gracefully stood up and away from Hayato who followed his example and the two boys stood shoulder to shoulder waiting for the fight.

The fight had been over quickly; their opponents were drunk and easy to dispose of. When they had finished the gang was sprinting as fast as they could as Hayato and Ryu just stared after them. As the figures left his sight Hayato found his gaze wandering to Ryu again, he took in all of those features. His sharp, narrow eyes that could render someone completely inadequate with just one sharp look. His slightly crooked nose that sat atop pronounced cheekbones. Ryu's face was awkward but so enchanting that Hayato barely even realised the smaller boy had already walked away.

"Oi don't walk away before I'm finished with you" Ryu turned around and gave Hayato a withering gaze as the boy was obviously sick of the distractions. Hayato gulped, not really sure what he was going to say now but he pushed away the insecurities and faced Ryu head on.

"Listen, I don't like you but if we want to be the best school we have to work together not against each other. So what do you say? You're not a bad fighter, obviously not up to par with me, but you're not bad. Let's make a gang" Hayato licked his lips nervously and shifted under the scrutinising stare. Ryu was sizing him up, raking his eyes over Hayato's body and Hayato felt pretty uncomfortable but he didn't back down. When Ryu shrugged and nodded Hayato felt a burst of happiness and broke into a wide grin. Ryu just chuckled slightly before walking away.

Hayato watched the firm behind that was wrapped in tights jeans which left nothing to the imagination. How he could move in those things never mind fight in them Hayato would never know. He watched Ryu leave the place before wincing and holding his jaw: that would bruise in the morning.

A slap to the head brought Hayato's attention back to the panting figure underneath him. Ryu was glaring at him and his eyes were clouded with lust. Hayato was buried inside of him but he still hadn't moved and Ryu was getting impatient.

"Fuck Hayato, I let you top me so don't space out when we're just about to have sex" Hayato chuckled before reaching down and pressing their lips together is a soft, sweet kiss. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead on Ryu's and stared deep into the other's eyes. Years may have passed but Ryu's beauty still remained and Hayato smiled lovingly at the younger boy.

"I love you" Ryu blushed and scowled, telling Hayato to shut up and get a move on but Hayato knew that he appreciated it.

After they had both come down from their highs Hayato had grabbed Ryu and held the other in his embrace. With Ryu's back against his chest and his hair tickling his face Hayato felt like he was in heaven and slowly started to drift off. Before falling asleep however he heard it. The soft, insecure whisper of Ryu replying. He tightened his hold on the smaller body and buried his nose into the other's neck, slowly falling into a comfortable sleep.

**Okay I'm sorry it fails lol, but well it's late and I can't sleep so meh _**

**If you don't review I don't know if I'm doing something right or wrong, so reviews are appreciated and encourage me to continue writing ^_^**


End file.
